


Lance, you selfish prick

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Voltron fic!, Gen, Hopefully its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Lance is being selfish and Keith isn't putting up with his shit.





	Lance, you selfish prick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend doom for helping with the Spanish :)

Lance slumped, heading over to the nearest couch and practically throwing himself down on it.

Training had been intense and honestly he was drained. He really needed to relax for a while and, sure, hogging up the whole couch was kind of selfish, but he really didn't care at this point. 

He smirked and closed his eyes, pretty smug over the fact he'd got here before everyone else. It seemed his moment of peace and quiet was short lived as he felt a kick against his dangling foot.

It wasn't too hard but enough for him to open his eyes and grumble.

"What the hell! Why'd you do that Keith!" he grumbled glaring at the slightly smaller red paladin. 

"You're taking up all the space. Move." Keith replied folding his arms.

"There's a perfectly fine couch over there! No." Lance shouted pointing at the other couch. 

Keith growled and seemed to stare at Lance , face turning a little red as he did.

"I usually sit here. Move up." Keith hissed.

Lance squirmed on the couch , smirking a little as he did . He was planning something until he felt a weight on his stomach causing him to wince and look up.

It was Keith, sitting directly on his stomach.

"You quiznak, get off, you weigh a ton! Cabrón!" Lance cried trying to squirm.

"You wouldn't move. I said twice. You brought it on yourself." Keith seemed to lean back slightly closing his eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep!..I'll make you get up." Lance muttered. 

"Try it." Keith replied. "Besides I think I'm comfortable here."

Lance huffed, looking up at Keith before beginning to groan.

"You're hurting me, mullet. It's like your ass is made out of bricks. It's making me go numb." the last part was honestly a little melodramatic but maybe it'd get the message across.

He frowned when he didn't get a response.

"Great are you ignoring me now? Is that it?.." Lance huffed.

No response. 

"Keith? Seriously get up. This is kinda uncomfortable." 

Lance looked at the other teen a look of despair on his face as he did. Keith's eyes was shut and he seemed to be breathing gently with his arms folded across his chest. 

"No you can't be serious!...Keith! Wake up! Seriously!" He huffed trying to push him off. But it was hopeless. He wasn't bugging.

"Hunk!...Shiro!..Someone?!" He sighed and threw his hands over his eyes. "Ah quiznak." he grumbled.


End file.
